The Plastic Bag
by Jockeybane
Summary: Great events can be caused by even the most insignifigant ant... My first fanfic.


Jockeybane: This is my first story. I decided to do a supernatural horror story. It's not my fault if you have nightmares because of this. Don't like, don't read.

Chainsawsnowman: I recommended a comedy.

Jockeybane: Later. Disclaimer, please.

Chainsawsnowman: Jockeybane does not own Pokémon. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Jockeybane: Thanks. Anyway, on with the show!

My name is Hunter. For the past few days, my mind has slowly begun to descend into total madness, but before that happens, let me tell you why.

A week earlier, I was returning from the local Pokemart with my weekly groceries. I had not yet been of age to get a driver's license, so I was forced to tread home on foot, carrying the three plastic bags on my arms. It was around 7:00pm (I had stayed up late, in order to avoid the line at the checkout), and when I was around half way home, all the lights turned on. The street was illuminated by small balls of light in the snow, before flowing into darkness.

I was turning the corner onto my street, when an Umbreon grabbed the bag on my right hand. I then remembered that bag had my meat and poultry in it. I quickly followed in pursuit, but I was weighted down by my other necessities. I quickly emptied the contents of the bags into my pockets, and I was able to run a little faster.

Then, all of a sudden, I realized something.

I was no match for an umbreon.

I slowed my pace down, but I still kept pursuit. There was about 2 weeks' worth of meat in the bag that it had in its maw. Instead, I slowly followed behind, hiding in bushes, out of its sight.

It the proceeded to escape into the neighboring forest, in which I followed it. I became to worry. The umbreon seemed to becoming more and more distant. I was afraid I would lose it in the snow.

Then, I saw an old house in the distance, into which the umbreon ran into. I trudged through the knee-deep snow, and came to the large double doors in the front. They were made of old and rotten wood and large pieces were missing from it. I opened the door and looked inside.

"Hello?" I called into the dark house. I walked inside, and shut the door. The room was parley illuminated by holes in the ceiling, in which snow was falling through.

"Hi there, mister"

I looked around into the house, trying to locate the voice. Then, a switch was flicked, and a few chandeliers, some of which were broken, turned on. The room had a large staircase leading up to a balcony, where a girl, who looked around 12 years old, stood, smiling. The umbreon was on the railing next to her.

"What brings you to my house?" she said, coming down the steps. She was wearing a red turtleneck, fully buttoned up. She had jeans that went down to her shoes, which the soles looked so worn; it looked like she had walked a thousand miles.

"Your umbreon there snatched my bag of groceries. I would like to have it back, please." I exclaimed, in a calm voice.

"Did Dusk do that? I'm so sorry. I told him to find us some food no one was using. I'm terribly sorry, sir. Here, I hope everything is in there." She said, holding out my bag. I checked it, noticing all my belongings were present. I was going to leave after that, but something compelled me to stay.

"Why is a girl your age housed here? The house looks near to collapse." I said.

"This house belonged to my parents. They were very rich. A few months ago, they went on a business trip, and they haven't been back since. Bad people have come, and taken our belongings, and ransacking our house. We just ran out of food, and Dusk was going to get some. Instead, you came"

"Do you not want me here?" I asked.

"Not at all. It's been forever since I've had some human company. Well, friendly human company." She exclaimed, cheerfully. "Let me show you around."

I obliged, following her across the room, to a door. She opened it, and inside lied over a hundred lines of shelves, filled with books. The room appeared to have been untouched.

"This is our library. We have almost a billion books here, but I can only read a few of them. Most of them are really long novels." She explained. She then shut the door, proceeding to another on the opposite side of the hall.

When she opened the door, there lied a small room, with pink wallpaper. There laid a bed, neatly made in the center. The room, like the library, seemed to be completely untouched. "

"This is my room." She then pointed to around 3 small Pokémon beds in the corner. "That's where Dusk sleeps. The other two beds used to be where his brother and sister were, but they both went with my parents." Her voice seemed to grow soft and sad when she said the last sentence.

We then proceeded upstairs, where the girl showed me the rooms on the balcony.

"On the left is my parent's room. It's been robbed of just about everything. On the right is our family room. We used to have a big TV, but that's gone too." She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry about that." I told her, Resting my hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault" She sighed. "We can get it all back. I hope they return soon. Would you like to look at the family room?"

"Why not?" I said, following her to the right side of the balcony. I opened the door. Inside of the room lied a couch. There was some sort of mist running through the room. A spot were the TV rested lied blank.

I then felt myself pushed into the room, and the door shutting behind me.

"What?!" I yelled, slamming on the door, finding it locked.

"I like you. I want you to stay here and be with me longer. See the air in the room? It's filled with a potion that I made. You see, after a while, I got tired of people talking stuff from my house, and using the money for their own purposes. So I trapped the thief in this room, and turned him into a eeveeultion. He is now my Dusk. He has no memory of this life prior to transformation."

"However, I like you. I want you to stay here with me. We can rebuild this house, and you can be my Pokémon."

I felt the air. It was deafly stagnant. My arms and legs felt numb.

"The result is different for everyone. It depends on your personality. But for you, you will keep your memories. You were nice to me when no one else was."

I tried to speak, but I found myself unable to, my vision becoming darkened.

"Have a good rest. I'll see you in a few days, when you get used to your new "form".

I awoke up some days later. I have no time perception of how long I've been asleep, or how long since then. I awoke to find myself much shorter, and four-legged. My skin is a light blue color, and I have a mermaid-like tail. I have become a Vaporeon.

I am slowly losing my mind. I am getting more used go the new form. I fear I may never be human again. Yet, I sit in this room, waiting my fate. And all because of one plastic bag.

Jockeybane: Thanks for reading my first story!

Chainsawsnowman: It's really creepy!

Jockeybane: That's the idea. Anyway, review, so I can have encouragement to write more. I will write other genres in the future. Anyway, have a good time reading other great people' work!


End file.
